


Let go little one you're ok now

by sometaeandkookie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Caregiver Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Caregiver Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Caregiver Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Caregiver Park Jimin (BTS), Age Play Little Jeon Jungkook, But namjoon is the head boy, But only in mafia mode, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Kookie dosnt know it yet but hes loved, M/M, Mafia Bangtan Boys | BTS, Mafia leader kim namjoon, Multi, Namjoon is just in it to make Jin happy in the beginning but he love kookie to, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Pink aesthetic, Sleepy Cuddles, dark bangtan, possessive seokjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometaeandkookie/pseuds/sometaeandkookie
Summary: " wait please wait let go , mom , dad please tell them to let go!" Jungkook sobbed as two big men grabbed him by his arms. His big doe eyes looked at them with tears running down his face. Jungkooks mother couldn't look at him and cried into her hands and turned into her husbands chest." Jungkook, just stop" His father said looking away and turning to his wife to consul her" You know we don't have any choice , we have no money" he sighed. He looked at the men in suites " just get him out of here and never come back do you hear me"One of the men gave Mr. Jeon a shit eating grin " of course Mr. Jeon , until next time you decide to borrow money from Bangtan again" They left with Jungkook kicking and screaming out of the house" We wont" yelled out Mr. Jeon watching them get into the vanagain the only man to talk looked back" that's what they all say"
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 31
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you wats up bitches , this is my first story so dont give me to much shit, but helpful critism is really appreciated

Jungkook didn't know what to do. He wanted to go home but his parents were in a screaming match when he had left and he never knows how long they last. He's made the mistake of walking in when they were arguing and had a vase thrown at his head, he won't make that mistake again. 

Jungkook sighed , leaning back in the park bench and looking up at the sky. He didn't know what time it was but it was getting pretty dark. Soo, he might be a tiny but scared of the dark, nope scratch that he's fucken terrified. 

Nope your not gonna think like that you fucken baby jungkook thinks to himself " You not a fucken baby your almost 14 for God sake" He mumbles to himself

He gets up and walked away from the park bench that has become his go-to spot when his parents were arguing. Looking around out of curiosity but he already knew no one was in the park that late at night. He walked slowly out of the park taking his usual path home . 

He sighed as he walks home. He really don't want to, he doesn't want to face his father. His father doesn't really care about him but the only reason jungkook was around was because his mother loved to sooo much and for some reason his father only keeps him around to make her happy. His father loved his mother and did what ever to make her happy, hence why he was born. 

As he walks he let's his head fall and look at his feet as he takes step by step. It's a habit he couldn't shake no matter how many times his father call him a pussy. His father always told him men walk with their heads held high. But he just couldn't, he was afraid he'd make eye contact with someone and his anxiety just couldn't deal with that. 

Shivering as he walked home, he pulls his thin jacket closer to himself. He just wants to be in his warm bed already. 

He continues walking making sure to avoid the allies and stay on the sidewalk on the shopping district part of town. He knows the walk will be a bit long but he likes the nicer part of towns park a lot more then the crappy one near his house that a lot of rude teenagers hangout at in the afternoon. 

He lives in the middle class area of the town his father makes good money or so he's told by his mother. He doesn't even know what his father does, he never takes the time to talk to jungkook at all. 

His mother is another story. He knows she loves him but feels like he's just a trophy she shows around telling her friends that she has the cutest boy and giving him a lot of attention outside but not inside the house. She always watching Korean dramas and tells him to go away when he wants her attention. She wants the image of being a loving and caring mother in front of people but he knows that's all she wants, the image. 

"I'm thinking to much, why am I thinking to much" He mumbles to himself again. He still walking looking at the shops windows. The mannequins honestly creep him out, but the clothes that they wear, he thinks are beautiful. He wants to dress like that someday. 

He doesn't notice a group of men standing in the middle of the side walk. And blindly keeps walking while looking at the cloths. 

He runs into someone's back not very hard but since he was quite small he lost his footing and fell on his butt. 

All the men look at him. He shrike back noticing that the man he bumped into was the only one dressed Fashionably and the men around his were wearing black suits with sunglasses on even though it was dark " Ass holes" He thinks to himself. 

But he looks at the man he bumped into and he can't look away. The man was so handsome and his shoulders were so wide. He couldn't look away. 

The men in suits quickly got in front of the beautiful man. "What the hell do you think your doing kid, do you have a death wish" One of the men say angrily. "Do you know who you just bumped into , you just bumped into Kim se-" " That's enough Ivan " The beautiful man pushed the guard? Out of the way. 

The beatful man walked up to him and bent down on his knee. "Hey sweetheart what are you doing out here so late" The beautiful man smelled at him and jungkook swore he stopped breathing " Your really pretty" Jungkook said not really thinking, but he realised what he said and quickly put his hand over his mouth in embarsment. The beatful man looked at jungkook with a surprised look on his face, but he started to laugh. His laugh was interesting and reminded his of when he cleans the widows to fast the wiping noise it makes. Jungkook just looked up at him with his Barbie eyes. 

The man quickly got a hold of himself , wiping away fake tears " Wow little one you, you have no filter do you" He says warmly

He stands up slowly , dusting off his pants and holds a hand out to jungkook. " Come on little up off the floor, you don't know how disgusting the floor is" He says smiling

Jungkook takes his hand and stands up. Right in front of the man. "I'm really sorry" He says looking at his feet. " Oh dear you shouldn't apologize, we were standing into the middle of the side walk and you were the one to fall not me " He says while putting his hand up and lifting kooks chin with his index and middle finger. " It's alright you can look at me I know I'm handsome " He says chuckling

Jungkook couldn't do anything but stare at him. 

But Jungkook was reminded how cold it was when a gush of wind hit him and he started shivering. Again he pulled his jacket closer to himself. 

The man must have notices since he quickly took off his coat and draped it on jungkooks shoulders. 

Jungkook looked baffled at the man " Wait I can't wear this you'll get cold sir" The man just smiled at him

" Im not cold dear but you'll catch your death in you thin jacket, and please call me Jin" Jin said still smiling down at Jungkook

"Ok if you say so Jin" Jungkook said shrinking back into the coat that smelled like flowers, he smiled up at Jin, while Jin smiled down at him

" What's your name sweet heart? We're you on your way home this late by yourself? " Jin questioned 

" My name is Jungkook, and I was heading home ,I went to the park alone earlier " Kook said snuggling in the coat that seemed to radiate heat

He knows he's not supposed to talk to strangers especially at night and telling him his name and that he was alone was stupid. But Jin seemed to be very nice, he even apologized when it was clearly his own fault for not looking where he was going and also gave him his coat. 

" Well dear how about I drive you home? " Jin said smiling then turned to the men in suits " Get my car" And was going to turn back to Jungkook before one of his men stopped him" Wait sir are you sure, you don't know this kid" 

Jin rose an eyebrow at the man "are you questioning me" he ask " No sir but i-" " Just do as I asked " Jin said cutting the man off. " The man bowed and walked away with other of the men with him who seem to hesitantly walk away but nevertheless, they walk away. 

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'll take you home I don't want you walking alone at night" Jin said turning to him

" Are you sure you want to drive me home you don't know me" Jungkook question looking at Jin 

"I know hun but I'd rather you be taken home then walk" He said while looking out for one of the men supposedly bring his car to him. 

Jungkook thought about it but gave in not really wanting to walk home

One of the man finally come back in a black tesla 

Jungkook looks at Jin with big eyes " That your car" He askes " Yup one of many" Jin responds

Jin walks to the passenger side and holds open the door for Jungkook. Jungkook hesitately walks to the car door , sits down in the seat and looks up in Jin. " Put on your seat belt dear" Jin says " Okie" Jungkook quickly pull the seat belt over himself and clicks it in place as Jin Wales around to the drivers seat and takes the key from one of the man. 

" You can go home now" Jin says with out looking at the men putting the key in the ignition

" Yes sir" They say and walk away

" Okie dokie dear not wats your address " Jin askes turing on the GPS "I live on 123goldncloset avenue" Jungkook says getting comfortable as Jin turns on the heat in the car

The car ride doesn't take very long maybe 5 minutes the don't talk letting the music that is softly on fill in the space. 

Finally Jin drives up into his drive way. Jungkook un clips his seat belt and is about to take the coat off but is stopped by Jin " No dear it's ok keep it till next time I happen to see you" " Next time? " " Yes dear, but be sure to keep warm" 

Jungkook opens the car door and slips out and closes the door. The window scrolls down so Jin can look at him " No more late walks ok dear, till next time " Jin says smiling

" I will thank you so much for the ride" " It's no problem dear" And Jungkook quickly walked to his front door and waste to hear any noise. He hears nothing and sighs in relief, he puts his key into the lock in the door and looks back and sees Jin is there still" I'm just waiting till you get inside dear" Jin says waving his fingers at him

Jungkook smiles and opens his door and turns around in the door way waving at Jin, and watching him drive away. 

Well that was an eventful night Jungkook thinks to himself before locking the door and walking to his room.


	2. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin wants his baby boy and will do what ever to get him. And we get a little insight to the dynamic in the group along with Jin , ever one has their masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know I said we would meet jungkook parents but I had the idea of Jin talking to Namjoon but I thought it would be weird to put it after jungkook with his parents and I also wanted maybe give some more insite on the situation the jeon's are in. I also had a hard time twords the end soooooo

" Damn it, what the fuck do I do now! " Jin said angrily , his fingers so tight on the steering wheel that his knuckles turn white

The light ahead of him turns red and he comes to a slow stop, he sighs and rest his head on the steering wheel. 

" Damn it, damn it, I hate parents like that, god damned low life, ha I shouldn't be talking we run a criminal empire " Jin laughs lifting his head from the steering while and tipping his head back onto the head rest. 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm down. He didn't know what to do. The kid he just took home was going to be sold to them in return for getting rid of the fathers debt with their group. But the father had told them the kid was an adult, and he know they had no other sons so the poor boy had to be the one they were going to sell. 

That bastered lied to them. Him and his lovers, and he know if he was unhappy they would be even greater. That poor kid was supposed to go to a brothel to make up for the loss profit. But Jun couldn't do that. 

Jungkook was still young and in the short time Jin has talked to him, he know he could never do that to the sweet boy, the boy was also underage. And even though they might run a prostitution ring and brothels everyone was of age. 

Damn it this was hurting his head, he needed to call Namjoon. As his eyes were closed he could still see the red light turn green. He sighed again and sat up straight and drove down the rode twords the estate. 

" Call Namjoon" He told his phone focusing on the rode

The ringer rang until Namjoon picked up  
"Jinnie, is everything alight? " Namjoon voice spoke out through the cars speakers. " Ya I'm fine joonie, but we have a situation " Jin sighed, I need to stop signing he thought that can't be good for my throat. 

" What's wrong, did something happen when you were shopping, did the guards do anything, they probably didn't k-" Namjoon rambled annoyingly and with a little anger thinking something could have happened to his oldest and most gentle ( when Jin chooses to be) lover . " Namjoon baby please shut up and let me explain " Jin said cutting Namjoon off. 

" Yes sorry dear" Namjoon apologize" It's ok, anyway you know the jeons? " Jin asked" Yes, Mr. Jeon owes us quite a bit, and is making that back with his son" " Yes that bastard, well he lied his son is underaged around 14 or 15 years old" Jin said angrily " What! , that son of a bitch I ou-" 

"Namjoon! " Jin said to cut Namjoon off again " Yes, yes sorry I'll shut up" Namjoon apologized " Well as I was saying, the lied bastard, I meet his son tonight, jungkoook. The poor sweetheart, he was lucky in was there not someone else who would have snatched him up. But he was so adorable, kind, and so so obedient. I want him Namjoon, and I don't care what we have to do, I want him, he can be our little boy. The others will love him, I know that already he'll fit right in with us. He'll be the perfect little boy" Jin said with confidence and determination. He would have jungkook no matter what, even if that means killing the parents. Just a small encounter with the sweet boy and he was addicted. 

" And damn those Jeon's , they just let the poor baby outside so late at night w-" Jin rambled angrily " Jinnie baby, we don't have to do something that drastic. We technical already own him, he can be your, no ours, if you want him you can baby. You can have whatever you want, and if you want the boy you can have him. But I'd like some information on him and watch him to make sure this isn't a ploy somehow, although I doubt Jeon would have enough courage to go against us. " Namjoon said he would do anything to make his dear Jin happy. And they had been talking about having a little one, although he suspended that the boy, no jungkook wouldn't fall into little space so easy and they would all have to encourage him. But he wanted to make sure jungkook would be the perfect little for them, but if Jin already in a such short amount of time loved the little one he know he couldn't change Jin's mind and he was ok with that. That's why he loved Jin so much he know what he wanted and he would get it no matter what. 

" Wait really? I'm sorry baby I was just so mad at the sperm donor and womb holder that I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't realize that we already had our baby in the palm of our hands." Jin said as he continued to drive he was almost home only 10 minutes left. " It's alright love, but I'll talk to the others right now and get Yoongi to get information on our little one" Namjoon said and you could hear him talking in the background to someone. It was most likely Yoongi, getting ready to do his research on the young boy. 

"Alright dear, thank you for listening I'm almost home and I can't wait till we can know everything about our baby boy" Jin said happily tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. A total 180 to how he was acting earlier but that why all his lovers loved him, he could get what he wanted in his own ways

" Don't thank me love, your the one that found our baby boy and soon we're going to have him in our arms. With a pacifier in his mouth and wearing a diaper, Jeon Jungkook will be ours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright done and I promise in the next chapter well meet jungkook parents. Anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter, helpful criticism is welcomed. Please comment and leave kudos!!! 💜💜💜💜


	3. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook goes to bed realising he wants something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie sorry it took me a month to write this, even though because of this pandemic I don't have physical school, I still have online school so it sucks, this year kinda such it was supposed to be my senior year but ehh what can you do about it

When jungkook walked through the door everything was quite and the lights were off. He sighed in relief, taking off his shoes at the door and putting on his house slipper and quietly walked through the house and up the stairs. Walking down the hallway he stops in front of his parents door and quietly opens the door making sure it doesn't squick. He opens it a crack so it doesn't make it obvious that he was opening the door incase his parents were awake. But the room was dark and he could see the online of his parents in bed well his dad he saw his moms side empty. He close the door and turned down the hallway to his room. His mom was most likely sleeping in his bed that's what she always did when she got into a argument with his dad. 

He opened his door slowly and quietly to see his mother under his sheets in his bed he sighed again. Didn't bother turning on the light because he know it would wake her up. Walking to his drawer and pulling his pajamas out , turning to his bathroom to wash his face, brush his teeth, and change. 

He honest wanted to go back with Seokjin. He was very nice to him even though he had done something stupid and stayed out late. But he know he couldn't go with Seokjin and hoped he'd be able to see him again. 

Walking out of the bathroom and twords his bed he looked at his mother and she had tear tracks on her checks and her eyes were puffy.  
He pulled up the sheets and got into bed next to her. Looking up at the ceiling he felt the need to sleep slip away from his fingers. It was around 1 am and he know he needed to sleep but he just had to many thoughts going on inside his head. 

Looking around his room made him sad. Everything was to boy ish, be didn't have a real problem with it, he wasn't going to stop his mom from decorating his room how she thought he would like to make her happy. He didn't know why she liked to decorate the house so much, but he wished she's at leased ask him what color he liked, what posters he wanted ect.. But she did it how she wanted and he didn't have the courage to go against what she had in mind. 

She thought he liked boyish things, cars, video games, action movies, everything every other boy likes (lol I'm so sorry I don't actually know what a lot of boys like so I had to think of what my boyfriend likes). But she was wrong he didn't like cars, some were to loud and kind of scared him, he liked video games but cute ones like animal Crossing, pokemon, and Mario. Not first person shooting games, or grand Theft Auto that his dad makes him play with him. Those games make him feel bad and he doesn't like hurting people even if it's a game. And he doesn't like action movies, he likes cartoons like sailor Moon and anything cute. But he would never tell his parents. 

He loves pastle colors not dark colors, sadly his room was a grayish blue color and although he thinks it's a nice color it's not him. If he had the choice it would be a pastel pink and all his furniture would be white and he'd have little gold butterflies around his room. But oh god if he told his dad, he would get his ass beat. His mom would just shake her head, she has never hit him, but she would just walk away or continue doing what she was doing as if he hadn't said anything. Because her baby boy isn't a baby( and that really confuses him, she calls him a baby but says he is a man) and he has to play sports, like math, like cars all of the stereotypical boy things because that's what his dad liked and his dads, dad liked. 

He shook his head and rolled over facing away from his mother. Head starting to hurt because of the amount of sleep he got and he also didn't eat dinner, but he'd worry about that tomorrow. He just wanted to sleep, so he closed his eyes and let his consciousness slip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andway ya I'm sorry it's short, but I just honestly forgot I had it lol. And sorry for any grammar mistakes, I honestly need a beta but idk who. Well I'll make the next chapter soon, bye!


	4. Hostility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up Jungkook is confused about the hostility and different treatment he gets in the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you guys, I'm back. Sorry it took me so long for this one chapter, but I had some family and mental health issues that I need to put my prioritys into. But everything is ok now and I'll be stating a regular weekly update schedule.

Waking up he was alone, his mother had probably went down stairs to cook breakfast for his father or she was cleaning the house. 

He remembered last night that the living room was kind of a mess from his parents fighting so the later choice was probably right. 

He stared up at the ceiling contemplating weather to go back to sleep or go down stairs to eat. His stomach growled answering his question. He got up and went down stairs not bothering to change his pajamas. 

He looks around to see if he could see or hear his dads big dog, he honestly hates that damn dog it's way to big and aggressive. It barks at him when ever he walks by and has even bitten him, but his dad said it was his fault for provoking his "Little puppy".

Looking out the window he sees it in its dog house and he quickly walks over to the screen door to close it, he'll probably get into trouble for leaving the poor "puppy" outside. He still can't believe that his dad calls that big ass dog a puppy. It's almost his size and can Knock him over (which it has before). 

Walking from the living room to the kitchen, right before making his presence know he hears quite arguing. 

"You have to fucken stop this Jungwoo, we're going to far into this and you know what could happen! " Jungkook's mother yelled quietly to his father. 

" What do you want me to do then, you won't stop your spending god damn it" He yelled quietly back. " I gave you a child, the least you can do is take care of me I have done everything for this house and family. You promised you would take care of me when we first got together! " She yelled back her voice rising but still quite. 

Jungkook still hiding behind the wall was confused as to what they were talking about. He wanted to continue listening in but he know his conscious would come back to bite him back when he thought about it. He sighed but talked a few steps back to seem like he had only walked in and didn't hear anything. 

" Mother, Father are you two in the kitchen? " He asked already knowing the answer but wanting to show false innocence. Actually walking into the kitchen he saw his mother sitting in one of the tables chairs with her head in her hand and his father standing in front of her clinching his fists. 

Hearing jungkook his mother's head shot up. She quickly tried to wipe her tears away trying to erase any trace she was upset but it was already to late. Jungkook could see the tear tracks running down her face but he payed it no mind because he knows she don't like to cry in front of him. 

He smiles sweetly at her and turns to his father and quickly say good morning to him before getting close to her. She smiles back him warmly with sadness in her eyes which kind of surprises Jungkook. For as long as he can remember she has never showed any emotion besides disapproval, anger, and happiness. 

" Oh jungkookie, hello sweetheart how did you sleep? " She asks getting out of her chair to hug him into her chest. He looks up at her puzzled because inside the house she doesn't show any care but all of a sudden she is acting very loving. 

Shrugging Jungkook answers " Good I sleeper like a baby, what about you mother?" He asks back. She gives him a pained smiles " Very well dear, your bed is so comfortable " She answered laughing a bit. Letting him go she walked into the kitchen. 

" Do you want anything to eat jungkookie " She asks while getting a pan and putting it on the stove and going into the fridge to get Ingredients. Again Jungkook is puzzled she never cooks for him unless their is company over. He always has to make if for himself starting when he was five. 

" Umm... Eggs are just fine for me mother. " Jungkook answers walking to a table chair% and sitting down. 

His father moves from where he was standing without a word to sit at the head of the table. Grabbing a news paper that happened to be there and starts to read it acting as if Jungkook isn't sitting at the table as well. 

" Jungkookie, why don't you get ready for school while I make your breakfast so you can have a early start to the day! " His mother says getting the eggs along with other ingredients out of the fridge and into the counter. 

" Um ya okie sure" Jungkook answers confused. He doesn't understand why she's trying to get him out of the house so early but he doesn't think to much of it and quickly goes upstairs, missing the look his mother shot to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I hope everyone one liked it sorry it's so short I'll be working on trying to make them longer. But anyway I know my spelling and grammar is probably hideous so I kind of want a beta reader so if your interested just leave a comment. But anyway that's all I got to say Love you all ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Okie so there that's my first chapter. Helpful critism is welcome, so please comment with you ideas in how i can improve or how the story will go I'll read every single comment soo but please keep in mind this is my first story so please be nice and in the next chapter we'll meet kookies parents


End file.
